the_wingspread_comic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ovetnie Drakkhen
Ovetnie Drakkhen is the main antagonist of The Pastiches and the Rest of the Wingspread Universe. Ovetnie is a part of the Akuman Race from the Ancient Planet of Akuma. He is the brother of Shisuta Drakkhen and the son of Otosan and Motto Drakkhen. During the National Brawl Storyline, Ovetnie arrives to Earth as his next target to destroy. He died on January 23rd, 2052 Background Ovetnie was born on the Planet of Akuma on June 6th, 6 A.D. He was born into Royalty under King Otosan and Queen Motto. Later, in 9 A.D, Shisuta was born. Shisuta became Otosan's favorite child, and Ovetnie was neglected. One fateful day in 23 A.D, A war broke out near their Kingdom. The Cuniculoids just won the Battle of Hajimari. Ovetnie overheard Otosan discussing how Ovetnie can not handle war, and believes Shisuta will understand it better. Ovetnie gets upset, and tries to prove that he can handle war. He opens the Castle Gates to be blown up. Ovetnie was thought to be dead by Shisuta, so she left to live a different life on a different planet. In 1971, Lucifer Nitzana traveled to the remains of Akuma as an attempt to takeover Coelum. He found the scarred remains of Ovetnie, and chose to bring him to life. The moment Ovetnie wakes up, he chokes Lucifer. Lucifer flies back from Ovetnie and contacts The Cosmic Patrol of Officers to bring him to Keimusho to lock him up. In 2051, Shisuta Drakkhen and Dante Fergen visit Keimusho while exploring the Universe, and finally reaching the border between reality and imagination. Shisuta tells Dante the story of Azuma. They enter Keimusho and instantly see Ovetnie. Ovetnie and Shisuta have a reunion, while Shisuta is fearful of his zombie-like appearance. Ovetnie kills Shisuta in a battle, and proceeds to go after Dante. Dante leaves the Keimusho's thin atmosphere, and floats in the vast emptiness of the universe. Later, the Astral Assassins discover his floating body, and bring him onto their ship. They bring him back to Prebulon Prime, where Dante tells them what happens. 2 Months Later, Ovetnie finds them and kills Atlas Derrnel. The Astral Assassins and Dante go onto the ship, with Dante giving directions to Earth. Ovetnie follows closely, tracking them down to London. As the Astral Assassins leave their sinking ship, and they see that Ovetnie has disappeared. Ovetnie goes in disguise and takes a flight to Washington D.C. On Inauguration Day, Ovetnie comes out of hiding and walks into the National Mall. He flies up to the Capital's Podium, and tells America and the rest of Earth that he will destroy everything, and he can not be stopped. He kills Benjamin Burrows in the process. This marks the beginning of the National Brawl. The Pastiches are told by Alder Baldwynn to go to the National Mall and fight Ovetnie, and the Astral Assassins hear about the event through the news after the event. Reece Verena summons an army of wax figures to fight Ovetnie. Ovetnie uses an army of Stone People made from the bodies of the audience from the Inauguration. They fight, and Ovetnie is killed by Ignatius. Allies/Foes Allies * Nioi Tawagoto * Ignatius Foes * Dante Fergen * Altair Corbin * Talyn Corbin * Chet Asvini * Amy Felyne * Reece Venera * Kit Hutch * Gyan Buru * Atlas Derrnel * Romad Orkut * Lysander Lovegrove * Storm Hayhurst * Kat Heldin * Astin Starbreeze * 8888u * Apodi Heglio * Kirnon Krane * Lucifer Nitzana * Logan Doccia * Efron Covey * Lucas Stedman * Kate Gordon * Adler Baldwynn * Benjamin Burrows * Stark Lavori * Ryan McCanlies * Matt Tomida * Theodore Roosevelt * Lepur Coelho * Truss Coelho * Tuzi Coelho * Konijn Coelho Family * Shisuta Drakkhen * Otosan Drakkhen * Motto Drakkhen Trivia * Ovetnie is loosely based off of the Aerodactyl from Pokemon. * Ovetnie's role in the series very similar to Thanos' in Avengers: Infinity War.